Mi Rayo de Luz
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Este one-shot lo escribi luego de leer el capitulo 379 del manga. Contiene Spoiler! Espero que les guste ICHIRUKI


**Este one-shot lo escribi despues de leer el capitulo 379 del manga, el ultimo capitulo que salio.**

**Espero que les guste.. es ichiruki por supuesto!**

**Recuerden que Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor Tite Kubo 3 a quien amo con todo mi corazon! xD**

**Contiene Spoiler!**

**Disfruten!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi rayo de luz**

La batalla contra Yammy se tornaba cada vez más complicada, definitivamente no había estado jugando cuando se presentó ante todos como el Espada Cero. Renji y Chad estaban fuera de combate desde hacía un largo rato, desde antes aún de la aparición de Byakuya y Kenpachi. Rukia había intentando introducirse nuevamente en la pelea, pero su hermano mayor inmediatamente la había detenido impidiéndole su participación.

Ahora solo le quedaba observar, mirar como Ichigo estaba en el piso, lleno de heridas, heridas tanto internas como externas, sin poder hacer nada, mientras que los espadazos del capitán de onceavo escuadrón y el bankai de su hermano intentaban destrozar a ese ser que parecía hecho de acero.

Sus ojos no eran los mismo de siempre, le faltaban a ese brillo tan característico de él, y ya no soportaba más verlo así.

-Ichigo...-susurró golpeando con furia el suelo con su mano.

El joven de cabellera naranja estaba hundido en su decepcionante actuación en batalla, lastimado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero principalmente herido en su orgullo. Sus poderes nos respondían, la mascara no aparecía, no podía hacer nada. Otra vez otros los protegían, otra vez no cumplía sus ideales. Él debía salvar a todos sus amigos, debía vencer a Aizen, debía salvar Karakura, pero estaba tirado sin nada que hacer ¿Y qué demonios quería hacer? Si sus poderes lo habían abandonado, si no servía para nada ¿Qué demonios podía lograr en ese estado? Se daba lástima y asco, le había dado miedo a sus amigos, Orihime se había aterrado al verlo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para ser el de siempre de nuevo? Porque definitivamente no estaba conforme con como era en ese momento.

Kenpachi rodó en el suelo sin soltar su Zanpakuto y los ojos de Rukia siguieron el cuerpo del hombre, aterrados. Le llegó el turno a Byakuya, quien también fue vencido por el increíble poder del Espada. El grandulon se acercó al capitán del sexto escuadrón dispuesto a pisarlo cuando algo lo detuvo. Esa molesta voz que ya había callado, se escuchaba nuevamente.

-¡Nii-sama!- vocifero Rukia desde el lugar en donde se encontraba. Los ojos de Yammy infectados en furia se centraron en los de ella.

-Voy a acabar contigo antes, no soporto más tu voz, chiquilla- avanzó hacía la morocha dando grandes zancadas transformando de a poco su rostro enfadado en uno maquiavélico.

Byakuya intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no funcionaban. Ichigo giró su rostro para ver a su amiga, respirar agitado, mirar al ser que se aproximaba a ella aterrada sujetando su espada con nerviosismo. Yammy miró su mano y la golpeó alejándola de su zanpakuto y haciendo que caiga algo apartada de donde estaban todos.

-¡Rukia!- gritó Ichigo.

Ella no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y su enemigo iba en su contra nuevamente.

Un recuerdo apareció en la cabeza del pelinaranja, esa noche lluviosa de hacía tanto tiempo, donde Rukia había decidido aceptar su condena por haberle dado los poderes de shinigami, esa noche donde ella lo había protegido, esa noche donde por un instante pensó que la había perdido para siempre. Comenzó a sentir un extraño calor por todo su cuerpo, crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Perderla para siempre, esa frase retornó a su mente, y otra secuencia de su vida tomo protagonismo, verla en los brazos de Aizen al borde de la muerte y él en la misma situación que en ese momento, tirado en el piso sin poder salvar. Pero esta vez Byakuya estaba en sus mismas condiciones, no llegaría a rescatarla, ni Renji tampoco.

Él ardor dentro de él se intensifico.

Yammy estaba preparado para pisar a la muchacha ya resignada a lo que podía pasar con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo último que susurro fue: _Adiós. _Un adiós que iba destinado a una única persona, a esa persona que en ese instante estaba delante de ella con su espada en mano, deteniendo el avanza del pie del atacante.

-Ichigo...- balbuceó pasmada.

-Tranquila, yo me hago cargo de esto- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos inyectados nuevamente con el brillo que había perdido. Perder a Rukia, no era una opción que debatiría. No podía suceder y no había nada que hacer con ello.

De un corte alejó a Yammy de donde se encontraba, y se paro en seco frente a él con una gran sonrisa de confianza. El grandote, no podía creerlo, el mocoso estaba de pie nuevamente y el reiatsu que emanaba era realmente impresionante. Rápidamente se levantó para continuar con la batalla, pero el nerviosismo lo invadió haciendo que pierda total confianza en si mismo como ganador de esa lucha.

La extraña mascara de Ichigo, nuevamente ocupo su rostro, pero Rukia ya estaba tranquila. Luego le preguntaría que había sido todo eso, pero por ahora solo quería que terminará de una vez y para siempre con ese abominable enemigo.

-¡Getsuga Tensho!- gritó haciendo un gran corte en el aire, enviando su técnica directo a Yammy.

-¿Piensas que solo con eso vas a derrotarme?- preguntó totalmente incauto viendo como el ataque se dirigía a él.

Pero de repente un corte que provenía de uno de sus costadas destruyo su brazos por completo. El capitán del onceavo escuadrón reía a carcajadas por lo que había hecho, y Yammy lo miraba estupefacto. El ataque de Ichigo impactó directo en el pecho de su enemigo, provocando un gran hoyo en él.

-¡No crean que eso es suficiente, no pueden conmigo!- gruñó el calvo, lanzándose contra el pelinaranja.

-Senbozakura Kageyoshi. Shukei: Hakuteiken- murmuro el hombre de cabellos largos oscuros.

El extraño pájaro blanco apareció detrás de él y embistió al Espada Cero. Yammy cayó derrotado. Los tres Shinigamis envainaron sus zanpakutos. Ichigo miró a donde se encontraba Rukia, tendida en el suelo y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

Rukia se incorporó con ayuda de su amigo y ambos quedaron mirándose por un instante a los ojos. Ella suspiro aliviada, nuevamente era el Ichigo que conocía, era el hombre que recordaba en el fondo de su corazón.

-Idiota ¿Qué demonios paso contigo ahí dentro?- preguntó golpeándole el pecho con su puño, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con Ulquiorra.

-Más cuidado, que estoy herido- dijo frotándose el lugar dañado.

-Todos lo estamos. Vamos, dime, Ichigo...- insistió la shinigami apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

Sin embargo Ichigo se tomó las y la jalo contra él. La abrazó, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de la mujercita con sus grandes y fuertes brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

-Nada que mi rayo de luz no pueda solucionar...-

Ambos sonrieron y ella correspondió el abrazo.

Kenpachi se dirigió a donde se encontraba Chad y lo colgó de su hombro, Byakuya levantó a Renji, quien también estaba inconsciente. Ambos capitanes se detuvieron al lado de los dos chicos. El capitán Kuchiki los observó de reojo.

-Es hora de irnos...-retomó su camino seguido de su compañero de extraño peinado.

Rukia e Ichigo se contemplaron nuevamente y desviaron sus miradas al segundo. Se pusieron de pie, y en silencio, uno al lado del otro siguieron a los otros dos. Para dar comienzo a la nueva batalla, a la pelea decisiva. Al final de todos esos problemas, para abrir la ventana al futuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!**

**atte: Rukia ;D **


End file.
